


need you like my only friend

by thebitterbeast



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebitterbeast/pseuds/thebitterbeast
Summary: Considering their first meeting, where they end up is a surprise. To them, anyway.
 
or; how Wells and Bellamy go from strangers to acquaintances to friends to boyfriends.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingwellsjaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingwellsjaha/gifts).



> For Baely ([wells-jaha](http://wells-jaha.tumblr.com) on tumblr).
> 
> You prompted Wellamy. How could I resist?

The first time they meet, Bellamy punches Wells’ father in the face and gets taken away by security while Wells gapes from his place by his father’s side.

The first time they meet, officially, Wells is bailing Bellamy out of jail because his father asks him to.

Wells should not be surprised that Bellamy is not pleased, that he turns his nose up at the perceived act of charity. His irritability stays, but curiousty wins out when Wells says that his father wants to talk about **_why_** Bellamy punched him.

The second time they meet, Bellamy is coming out of his father’s office with a pole-axed expression on his face, and Wells grins, just a little, because he knows that majority of the town has a preconceived idea of his father, and Bellamy’s view has clearly just been challenged.

“Yeah, he does that,” he says, catching the older man’s attention. His grin quirks a bit more at the shift from bewilderment to pleading confusion on Bellamy’s face. “Come on. Let’s get you some coffee.” He cannot tell you why he offers to take Bellamy for coffee, he has never done that before for any of his father’s visitors, but colour him curious.

That is his story, anyway, and he is sticking to it.

That first coffee outing becomes a second and a third, then a fifth, an eighth, a tenth, a thirteen and Bellamy is working for Wells' father and Wells - Wells can finally admit, to himself at the very least, that he has more then friendly feelings for Bellamy. Not that he is doing anything about them. They have settled into a comfortable friendship that he does not want to jeopardize. 

It is so rare to find someone willing to debate with him. Someone so passionate about what they believe in. Someone who does not care who Wells' father is, refuses to suck up because of it. It is refreshing and intoxicating, and Wells sometimes catches himself thinking that he could spend the rest of his life just talking to Bellamy. They can spend hours talking about everything under the sun; they **_have_** spent hours talking about everything under the sun.

Still, Wells refuses to take that step and tell Bellamy how he feels. What they are doing is not flirting, after all. The conversations are deep and venture into the personal, but there is no evidence that Bellamy likes Wells as anything more than a friend.

And Wells can live with that.

Honest.

Except that his heart skips a beat when Bellamy smirks in satisfaction after proving his point. His pulse races and his palms sweat when Bellamy smiles - so rare in the beginning, but frequent now when they spend time together. He holds on a beat too long when they clasp hands, flushes when Bellamy looks at him, intent and focused.

He can totally live with it. After all, it is not like anybody knows. He has been hiding it well enough.

Until his father asks him at breakfast to invite his boyfriend to dinner. Wells splutters unattractively, almost choking on his cereal. Denies having a boyfriend, confused as to why his father thinks that he does. His father simply **looks** at him and raises his eyebrows and asks, "Aren't you dating Bellamy Blake?"

Wells is left gaping at thin air after his father accepts his silent denial and leaves for the day.

Well. So much for **nobody knowing**.

He wonders if he should bring it up when he meets Bellamy for coffee. And then he wonders how he will be able to pretend his worldview has not been turned upside down when he meets Bellamy. Before he can think it through, he has his phone in his hand and he has hastily texted out a, _'sorry something came up. raincheck?'_

He barely waits for the affirmative response, ignoring the _'is_ _everything okay?'_ in favor of burying his face in his hands and groaning in frustration. Until he can wrap his brain around things, he has to avoid Bellamy, he decides. The last thing he wants is for his friend to pick up on his feelings and things to get screwed up between them.

It is easier said than done.

Ignoring Bellamy is hard work. It is only after he makes the conscious decision to do so that Wells realises just how ingrained the older man is in his life. Just how much time they spend together. He ignores the way Bellamy's face falls when Wells spins on his heel and walks away after a hasty excuse. Ignores the confusion on the other's face, the hurt he can see in his eyes. Ignores the twinge in his own heart at the thought of causing Bellamy pain.

It hurts, he can admit it to himself. Hurts him to hurt Bellamy, hurts him to avoid Bellamy. But it is better in the long run, he tells himself. It will all be better in the long run.

But nobody gives Bellamy the memo, and he turns up on Wells' doorstep and demands answers. His bewilderment and his heartache spill out in irritation as he questions Wells. He is wildly gesturing as he wonders out loud if he and Wells were ever friends at all, if all the time together meant nothing to Wells when it meant everything to Bellamy.

And Wells? Wells closes his eyes and steels himself and says, "I'm in love with you."

It stops Bellamy's tirade. Wells takes advantage of Bellamy's silence to continue, one hand holding on tight to the doorframe like his courage is coming from his grip, and if he lets go, he will falter. He did not want Bellamy to know, he says, because he did not want to make things awkward between them. Was sure some distance would help him manage his feelings, and hoped that their friendship could pick up or start over once he was not so obvious about them. He apologizes to Bellamy, and tells him that he understands if their friendship is over.

Bellamy's "Yeah, it is," breaks Wells' heart.

But then Bellamy steps forward into Wells' personal space and presses his lips against his. Just a brush, soft and brief. It feels like a promise. Of what, Wells is not sure, but it is a promise he thinks he wants to make.

There is a touch of pink in Bellamy's cheeks when he steps back. He smiles a little, a soft shy smile Wells has never seen before but has his breath catching in his throat. "Go out to dinner with me?" he asks.

Wells is wondering if this is a dream. But he can still feel the imprint of Bellamy's lips against his. Can still feel the warmth emanating from the other man. His lips spread in an answering grin, equally as bashful as he says yes.

Bellamy's smile suggests that he had almost thought Wells would deny him. Even after everything Wells just told him.

Wells is just pleased to be the reason behind that smile. And, he soon realises, the only one that gets to **_see_** that smile.

The next time Wells' father brings up his boyfriend coming over for dinner, Wells grins and cheekily retorts with, "Only if yours does too."

It is sort of gratifying to see his father sputtering for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> The original prompt was: _the time between being friends and actually dating. The time when you’re clearly not friends anymore and you don’t feel like friends anymore, but no one is brave enough to make the first step. (aka mutal pinning with a happy end?) (can be alternative universe/ doesn’t have to be)._
> 
> And this is what happened.


End file.
